Harry Potter and The Darkness
by Defluo
Summary: AU to POA. After the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter realizes that his life will always be in danger so he with the help of a strange friend of two years prepares himself to not to be weak and reckless. He becomes cunning like a Slytherin and plans to fight his enemies on his own terms. This story will cover all seven years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And I've revised this chapter and tried to correct all the grammatical and spelling mistakes that I could find. I'm trying to find a beta for this story, as there are a lot of Beta Readers to pick one is difficult. So till I find a beta, please bare with me. And thanks for the reviews.

Harry Potter was becoming very cunning.

After two years at Hogwarts, he could safely say that it was not a safe place. In all honesty, it was one of the most dangerous places. But in the last week of school this previous year Harry potter with the help of a very intelligent Slytherin figured it out that, Only him and his friends were not safe at Hogwarts, of course he also realized that he was very meddlesome BOY, She had been very insistent on the last part.

In the last two years at Hogwarts, he had visited the hospital wing more than most of the seventh year students. And to be fair, he had very good reason for most of them, but… well, but he was 'The Boy Who Lived' and people loved trying to kill him, either emotionally or in most cases physically. So in the last two years at Hogwarts, he had to face a Troll and Voldemort, save the Philosopher's stone and not to mention a childish teacher who was a sadist. And the second year was even more brilliant from the start. He was locked in his room the whole summer and the Weasleys had to rescue him from his relatives who hated him and again the feeling was mutual. And not to mention a blasted house elf named Dobby. The Bloody elf had landed him with his first warning for using magic while being underage, which he never did. Blasted Ministry. Oh the Bloody elf was not done. No, sir, it had to stop the magical barrier at the King's Cross station so Ron and he couldn't get on the train to Hogwarts. So again like idiots we had used Mr. Weasley's enchanted car to fly to Hogwarts, and almost got killed by the Whomping Willow. Snape had wanted Ron and him to be expelled.

School was going pretty well till Halloween. It was a very bad day for him and after Halloween the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and students were getting petrified. After his duel with stupid Malfoy, he was considered the Heir of Slytherin for being able to talk to the snakes and after his encounter with the Hufflepuff's he was really depressed about it. Again, it was him who had to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets since the Headmaster was kicked out by the School Governors. It was Hermione's brilliance which helped him track down the Chamber and save Ron's little sister Ginny. It was at the end that he got to know that Ginny Weasley was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, of course she was being controlled by his mortal or immortal enemy, he didn't know which one but his name was Voldemort. The bloody Wanker had changed his name to sound intimidating and to make people believe he was a pureblood. He had got to know many things about his enemy this past year, His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle like his name he was a very difficult riddle which he had to solve the past two years. He was Half-blood and son of a Muggle named Tom Riddle. His father was the Senior and he was the Junior. And He hated that fact and his blood status for some reason. We are getting off track, so, in the Chamber he had come face to face with a 60 foot Basilisk which had the ability to kill with a single glance, so he had his eyes closed as he faced the King of serpents. And he had killed it with the help of a songbird and an old hat as Tom had put it. The Gryffindor's sword was bloodied and dry by the time he had reached Professor Mcgonagall's office with Ron, Ginny, Mindless Lockhart and The Diary. The Headmaster had no explanation for what the diary was or about anything else. The only positive of the whole scandal was that Hagrid was cleared of the charges for allegedly opening the chamber of secrets fifty years ago. The Ministry had given him a lot of compensation for being wrongly expelled from Hogwarts. Hagrid being Hagrid had been happy for just being back at Hogwarts. Then he had met her while going back to the Gryffindor common room. So let's go back to that encounter which was very enlightening.

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at writing so please be a little forgiving. I'm obsessed with Harry Potter Fanfiction. I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter Fan-fiction stories and loved many of them, while hating even more of them. I like Harry being paired with a Slytherin. So in this story, Harry will be paired with a Slytherin. I'll try to update very often, but I can't promise. And yes in this Harry Potter will be Powerful and will get better at learning as time passes. And yes, there will a bashing of some people whom I hate in cannon. So please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I missed this in the my first chapter. So here goes . I Don't own Harry Potter as I'm not JK Rowling. I'm just playing with it's characters and I hope and hope that you people like the way I am playing with Harry Potter charcters.

31st June 1993.

Harry Potter woke up in a place which was very familiar. The Hospital Wing. He could make out the white sheets around the place and on his bed, but for him it was very blurry so he searched for his glasses on the bedside table. Once he found them, he put them on and looked around. It was the same old place which now smelled of the plant which they had studied this school year. He couldn't place it. He was thinking about the plant responsible for the smell when he remembered why he was here in the first place. Yes, He was here to take treatment for the injuries he had suffered in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny Weasley was taken to St Mungo's Hospital for further treatment as to make sure that the diary hadn't caused any permanent damage. He wanted to escape from the Hospital Wing when he saw Madam Pomfrey coming towards his bed.

"I see you're awake, ." said Madam Pomfrey. She was a mother hen when it came to students health and Harry was her favourite patient."How are you feeling" she continued to speak.

"I'm fine" replied Harry, Of course no one believed him when he said those Golden words. With a "Hmm" Madam Pomfrey started waving her wand in a very complicated manner and after few minutes of check-up. She said "Yes, Everything seems to be alright and now take this potion for the pain in your arm." and handed him the potion.

Harry now realized that he was feeling pain in his arm. Which was saying something because any other boy would have been moaning in pain. But Harry was used to it and it was very harsh truth. Without any complaint he downed the contents of the flask in one go. The taste of the potion was as usual, Horrible. After taking the potion he gave the flask back to Madam Pomfrey and asked" Can I go now ?." He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible to his friends. Suddenly he realized that his best friend Hermione Granger was petrified with other students.

" How is Hermione, Madam Pomfrey" asked Harry in a low worried voice.

" Your friend along with the other petrified students will be cured in the next two days . But at the moment they're still in the same state." said Madam Pomfrey in a soft voice as she was thinking about the petrified students who came so close to dying because of the monster in the chamber.

" Ok then, I'll be going now Madam Pomfrey" said Harry and Madam Pomfrey nodded her head slightly and when was about to leave Madam Pomfrey stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder and said" Harry, on the day the Hogwarts express is scheduled to leave i want you to come here and collect some more potions for you're health."

Harry was surprised because Madam Pomfrey had called him by his first name and also about these potions she wanted him to collect. He was worried now. Had the Basilisk's poison caused some permanent damage which the school matron wasn't telling him about?. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and asked "Why these extra potions Ma'am?. Is there anything wrong with me?."

Madam Pomfrey had been school matron was many many years, She had seen all kinds of injuries and over the years she had developed the ability to tell what her patients were thinking. And by the look on Harry face she could tell the boy was scared. And then the boy had asked her a question " Why these extra potions?." '_Why indeed?_.' thought Pomfrey. The question and the scared little boy were putting her in a conflict. At that moment. She wanted to tell Harry about everything. The truth about the potions and why he needed them, But she couldn't tell him everything. If he knew about these things he would come to hate her and the Headmaster. Therefore she settled for partial truth.

"No, , there is nothing wrong with you. The potions you will be taking are many kinds of nutrient potions. They will improve the strength of your bones." '_increase your growth rate and provide necessary nutrients to make you a healthy twelve years old which you should have been from the start.' _She couldn't bring herself to tell the last two reasons. "And you'll be taking them without any complaints,"

Harry was getting more nervous with every sentence. When she mentioned nutrient potions he was worried that if she had figured out that he didn't eat much during the holidays. And after Madam Pomfrey finished talking he asked in a low voice, almost a whisper "Why nutrient potions?." But the stern look Madam Pomfrey gave him shut him up real quick. When he remained quiet for a while she turned and returned to her office.

Harry was heading towards the entrance of the Hospital wing thinking about new potion regime and how he could keep it a secret from his friends when he came face to face with Neville Longbottom. His House and class mate. Neville was carrying some kind of plant. When Harry looked closely the plant looked like Mandrakes but it was only crushed.

"HI Neville, what are you doing here?." asked Harry forgetting about the potions for the moment. Neville looked up surprised and when his saw that it was Harry he relaxed a little and replied "Um, Hi Harry. I..I uh, um, I was taking these crushed mandrakes to Madam Pomfrey!" his finished nervously.

" Why are carrying that terrible plant to the hospital wing?." Totally forgetting about the plant's property to cure the petrified students. He really sucked at Herbology.

"These plants are used to cure the petrified people, Harry. I was just carrying them to hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey." said Neville feeling a little weird about the question.

Harry felt like an idiot for asking that question. Headmaster Dumbledore had announced that in the great hall and He himself had shouted that particular information at Voldemort in the chamber so he changed the subject and inquired about Neville's work.

"So you're helping in making the mandrakes draught?." asked Harry.

" Um, Not exactly. I'm only just carrying them from greenhouses to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could make the mandrakes draught and relieve petrified students." Said Neville.

"That's called helping Neville." Said Harry smiling. Neville was a great person Harry realized not for the first time. Everybody questioned his placement in the Gryffindor house, Many people thought that Neville was not brave enough to be placed in Gryffindor. But Harry and his friends knew that nobody deserved to be in Gryffindor more than Neville. His was loyal to his house, he stood up to his own friends if he found them doing something wrong or illegal. He cared about his friends and most of all he was modest. He always had problem with his self-confidence and the reason was very clear to Harry now, Neville was the odd man in Gryffindor house in their year. Harry and Ron formed one group and Dean and Seamus formed another group and this left Neville as lone Gryffindor in their year and therefore in was a tag along for these two groups, Neville would have felt it like a rejection and that had reduced his already low self-confidence, but he still tried helping his friends at any opportunity he was provided. Now he was helping in making mandrake's draught so that the petrified students can be relieved. And Harry felt it would do good for Neville. And continued saying "That's a very noble thing Neville, none of us tried to help, Only you did and I've seen that you're a genius in Herbology and I think that is the reason Professor Sprout felt compelled to use your help in the matter."

Neville was blushing now. He had never been praised and everyone thought that Neville and Genius shouldn't be used in a single sentence. And hence Neville attempted to change the subject and said "How are feeling Harry?. I asked Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing when you were still sleeping and she said that you'll alright. But still I have to hear it from you."

"I'm feeling very good Neville. After taking a potion the pain has also gone so I'm quiet good." said Harry knowing that Neville was not comfortable accepting the praise . He could relate to Neville on this. He too was uncomfortable with the praising in the first year, Now he was ok with them thanks to a certain Slytherin.

"Ok then Harry. I'll be going now, I really need to give these plants to Madam pomfrey" said Neville.

"Ok Neville. See you in the common room" said Harry. Neville left after that with the plant in his hands. Harry promised himself that he would try to become a good friend to Neville from now on and he knew that Neville was worth it.

With these thoughts his walking along the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room when someone caught him near his waist and arm and pushed him in to the a near by classroom which was not in use. He could not see who had brought pushed him but he had a fair bit of idea and when he rotated to see his attacker he realized that he was right. His attacker was wearing green robes with Slytherin house crest on it. His attacker was THE certain Slytherin he always thought about.

**Author's Notes**: Writing is tough. This is an understatement. Writing is a nightmare. I had to write this chapter 5 times before I could read it without feeling disgusted at myself. Back on track, At first I wanted to include all serious conversations and thoughts in this chapter but then I decided to include the conversation between Harry and THE certain Slytherin in the next chapter. I know everyone knows who this certain Slytherin is, but as a writer i just couldn't bring myself to write her name yet..

So I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. And after reading Please, Please Rate and Review.


End file.
